As background art in the present technical field, there is a publication, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-150279 (Patent Literature 1). In this publication, a silicon carbide semiconductor device is disclosed in which a well region having a second conductivity type, placed in an top layer portion of a region different from a cell region of a drift layer having a first conductivity type, includes an impurity region having a concentration of an impurity of the second conductivity type, ranging between 1×1018 cm−3 and 1×1021 cm−3.